


19 Clothes #writober2020

by YungWenLean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YungWenLean/pseuds/YungWenLean
Summary: It's not every day that you see Greenhill loosen up, so when she does, you want to make sure that she has a good time. She wants a beer? You give her a beer. She wants to shoot up bad guys in the sim? You take her to the sims. She wants to do stuff, but, um, clothes on? You're just the guy for the job.
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Olivier Poplin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	19 Clothes #writober2020

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, something beautiful happens in this world – I write smut for #writober2020   
> I came up with "Poplin/Greenhill clothes on" for https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594788 and I kinda really like the pairing?

How did Greenhill and I end up in her room? Okay, so it was an even Friday, which meant that the courier ship had arrived with letters from home. On even Fridays we celebrated good news, mourned bad news, and calculated if the pregnancy letters checked out. One of our guys became a dad for the second time and after a while a bunch of us went to the hangars to continue celebrating, and Greenhill tagged along for some reason. I think Konev invited her, and she said yes. She was in a good mood. 

So we were toasting to the dad, looking at baby pictures, everyone was enjoying themselves. At some point I was drinking beer with Greenhill and she mentioned how she hasn’t flown in ages, but that she was top of her class on the sims. I asked her if she wanted to try again, and she became all giddy, so how could I say no. And I know what you’re thinking, taking a girl to the sims is the oldest trick in the book. But it wasn’t like that, she wasn’t my type and she liked Yang too much. It’s just that it was unusual to see Greenhill relax like that, so I wanted to show her a good time.

She was actually still pretty good. I have no idea how long we were there. I’ve done the basic levels about a million times so I would normally be bored, but her excitement rubbed off. I brought a couple of beers with us from the celebration and she spilled hers all over the cockpit, and didn’t even care, she just kept “getting those bastards!!!”. When she finally beat me she said that she would quit while she was winning. She wiped up the beer with her cravat  _ – _ “Don’t tell  _ anyone _ !”  _ – _ and then she suggested we’d go to her place. I was in. I still had no intentions to be anything but friendly, but it was fun, seeing her like this.

Her room was roughly the size of mine, but more crammed because she had a couch. Really tidy, though. Nothing too girly, but you just knew that a girl lived there. We sat down on the couch, finishing our beers, talking about the Spartanians. She got curious about the tactics we use, and I tried to explain. It’s hard, it’s just something in your gut, you know? She actually put her hand on my stomach and laughed and asked if that’s where my squadron’s victories come from. I ruffled her hair and said that it’s no weirder that Yang not dying of hunger came from her head. It was still friendly. Had we been flirty, I’d move her hand lower and say that that’s where our victories came from.

So we kept talking and I don’t know, somehow I ended up leaning back on the couch with my arm around her. Her head was on my chest, and she kept looking up at me, and I know that look, when someone’s eyes wander around your face and land on your lips. Can’t say I didn’t do the same thing. But it was obviously her who made sure this all was happening. I know because I know how these things work, and because I wouldn’t… Dare is the wrong word, but she and Yang, it was a thing, you know. I didn’t want to get in the way. Also, normally, I was not so into her, but that that night she was… Playful? Worth seeing where it would go.

She was clearly getting more comfortable, moving a bit higher up all the time, letting her left palm rest on my chest, letting her left leg bend over mine. When she went in for a kiss, I expected her to kiss me on the lips, but instead she started kissing my neck. It was more innocent and hotter at the same time. I felt, ok, let’s do this. I tilted my head a bit so that she could get better access and started stroking her back and arms, pulling her closer. I could feel her breath get heavier. Slowly we both moved so that we could come face to face. She was half on top of me when she kissed me. It was nice. She was into it, so I got into it too. Then she moved a bit to the side, still close, as close as it gets, too close to see each-other. “Um, Poplin?” she said. “Yeah?”. “This is nice, but… I just don’t want to go.. too far, if that’s..?”. “Clothes on?” I suggested. “Clothes on!” she agreed. I was holding her in my arms at that point, and I could feel how she tensed up when she asked, and how she relaxed when we agreed.

We kept kissing. I let my hands wander all over her backside, head to butt. It was a good backside. She wasn’t great at kissing, but nothing to complain about either, and not undressing made the whole situation sexy too. I tried to follow her, so when she started moving her whole body, I started moving more. I kinda focused on reading her, what she needed. I decided to show her a good time earlier at the hangars, so I would. Not to brag, but I was probably the best person to turn to for a thing like this. That’s probably why she chose to do this with me, like, she’s smart. I bent my leg so that my thigh was between hers. Good for her, and she didn’t have to rub against my erection too much. With my one hand on her hips and my other hand in her hair, I kept rubbing my thigh between her legs, but made sure the focus was on the making out, you know. So that the rest would seem like it just happened, no intention, pure accident. When she came  _ – _ trust me, she came  _ – _ I pretended that I didn’t notice.

After a while, we started slowing down. It was getting late, and we were drenched. I’m a warm guy, girls love it, but we had been rubbing against each-other for a good hour in full uniform. I was a mess. Frederica’s hair was all fluffy, sticking out in all directions. “You should look at yourself in the mirror, “ I said. She did, climbed off the sofa, went to the tiny bathroom, laughed at her reflection. I stood up too. “Um, Poplin…” Frederica started again, when she got out of the bathroom. I could see her tense up. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked straight at her: “I know you like Yang, we are friends, I won’t tell anyone, I’ll make sure no one sees me when I sneak out. Anything else?”. Frederica smiled. “I had fun. Thank you for everything.”

I hugged her and sneaked out. Seen by noone. Casting no shadow over Greenhill’s reputation. 


End file.
